Domino School Musical
by VioletFlame400
Summary: CROSSOVER. PUZZLESHIPPING. YUGI/YAMI. SHOUNEN-AI. Yami is the star card playing champion at school, but what happens when he starts singing? Could a young boy named Yugi have anything to do with it? Be amused as I retell the tale of High School Musical.
1. New Years Party

**A/N: Please note that this was my FIRST ever fan fiction of any kind what so ever, I wrote it like nearly 4 years ago…. So I know it's not particularly good. Nevertheless it proved to be quite popular, so I reposted it here on my new account with a few minor edits. The fic is very much centred around the songs, as I aimed to make it as close to the HSM movie as possible.**

Main characters –

Troy- Yami  
>Gabriella- Yugi<br>Sharpay- Mai  
>Ryan- Kaiba<br>Others- Ryou, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Grandpa, Duke, Rebecca. Etc.

(Note: the story line of high school musical is basically the same, but with some minor differences.) **This is a PUZZLESHIPPING fic, meaning BoyxBoy semi-narcissist love. If you have an issue with this then you've really stumbled across the wrong authoress my friend….**

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:: As always kiddies, please remember that I OWN NOTHING. Seriously. Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids. High School Musical is copyrighted to Walt Disney Pictures. If I owned YGO then neither GX, 5D's nor Zexal would exist! If I owned HSM then I would give Kelsi more screen time! That is all. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1- the New Year's party<span>

It was New Years Eve, snow was falling lightly and lights were shining in the windows of the ski resort hotel. Yami and Joey were sitting in a small empty room, silently laying cards onto a table, when a girl with short brown hair walked in wearing a silky green party dress. As she saw the boys, she sighed "guys did we really come all this way to play more card games?" Tea said. Joey and Yami looked at one another and then back and Tea "err…yeah" they said simultaneously. Again Tea sighed; they only ever played with those cards, looking up at them with a haughty smile she whispered "the party! Remember?" with a slight hint of anger in her voice. "Oh yeah" the boys muttered, sounding disappointed. With one last glance at their cards, they rushed off to where they were supposed to be.

Over in another part of the hotel, Yugi sat quietly shuffling his deck. With a peak at what the small boy was doing, an old man crept up and took the deck away. "Grandpa!" Yugi whined as the cards were forced out of his hands. Grandpa gave him a wry smile "Yugi we discussed this, no more cards!" he answered "you're meant to be downstairs, having fun." The young one looked up at him with defeated eyes "ok fine" he muttered, then with a second thought he asked "but can I at least have my cards back?" His Grandpa let out a long breath "if you must" he said simply, seeing his Grandsons face light up automatically "now get to that party!" And doing as he was told, Yugi took his cards and left.

The party room was full of people singing and dancing, except for two, who looked out of place. Yugi was sitting in a chair in the corner, shuffling his cards again. On the other side of the room, Yami stood with his hands in his pockets, looking uneasy. On the stage in the centre stood a DJ and two teens finishing a song...

"I want to be you're everything..." they sang, and then as the music stopped, they got down off the stage.

"How 'bout that for a couple of snowboarder's!" the DJ shouted through his microphone. Then he started too scan the room and spotlights flashed around "who's going to rock the house next?" at these words the two spotlights stopped, one landed on Yugi and the other landed on Yami. "Alright... come on up" the DJ said as Yugi and Yami were pushed onto the stage. Up on the stage both boys looked very embarrassed "some day you'll thank me for this ...or not" the DJ whispered as the music began. Yami cleared his throat shakily and they both began to sing...

"Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance.

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities.

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight"

"This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new"

"Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight.

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side.

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real"

"This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new"

"I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me.

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see."

"It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart"

"That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new"

Back outside Yami and Yugi were talking as everyone counted in the New Year. They both exchanged each others cell phone numbers and promised to keep in touch.

"You know, that's the most fun I've ever had..." Yami began, but as he turned around he noticed that Yugi was already gone!...

* * *

><p><strong>Was that as paiful for you as it was for me? Gosh... my writing sucked! And this story... XD Oh the memories!<strong>  
><strong>Oh well, please review! Much love, Snowy xx<strong>


	2. We Meet Again

**A/N: Again please remember how old this fic is... so yeah. not my best XD Oh and I just want to clear up; Yugi is definitely not a girl in this story! I simply gave him the part of Gabriella for the Yami x Yugi relationship! (The only yugioh pairing in this fic)**

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:: As always kiddies, please remember that I OWN NOTHING. Seriously. Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids. High School Musical is copyrighted to Walt Disney Pictures. If I owned YGO then neither GX, 5D's nor Zexal would exist! If I owned HSM then I would give Kelsi more screen time! That is all. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: We meet again<span>

Term had started once again at Domino High. As the bright yellow school bus pulled in, people began to gather. Everyone cheered as Yami stepped onto the pavement "Hey, happy New Year everyone!" he called and then smiled at the loud cheer he got in response. "Yeah it's gonna be an awesome duelling new year, with you leading us to infinity and beyond!" Joey yelled as he came up beside his best friend, "we're going to kick ass in that tournament!" and with that the two of them (and the huge crowd) filed into the main entrance. The crowd suddenly parted as Mai and Kaiba stormed through the doors "uh...move!" Mai said as she stalked away, Kaiba following suit. The group of duellists laughed "hey, it looks like the ice queen is back from the arctic!" Joey murmured sarcastically, Yami agreed. To one side of the crowd, Rebecca stood, watching the group with interest. Too bad I don't belong with them, she thought bitterly.

BBRRRIINGG!

The loud bell echoed across the hallway, empty except for Grandpa, Yugi and the headmaster. They were walking slowly along, the headmaster droning on in a low voice "I'm certain you're light will shine brightly here at Domino, Mr. Motou" he said as they passed a large crowd of students. Yugi looked uneasily at Grandpa "I don't wanna be the new kid again!" he complained, Grandpa winked at him and pulled him into a hug, "just be yourself" he whispered. The headmaster smiled as the old man left, "you're in Ms. Isis Ishtar's class" he said "she is a very kind teacher, you'll like her" Yugi didn't seem so sure, but he took the headmasters word for it and left for Ms. Ishtar's classroom.

"Mr. Wheeler, this is a place of learning, NOT AN ARENA! 15 minuets detention!"

Joey was snapped out of his nap by Ms. Ishtar. Looking dazedly around and realising who she was yelling at, he hastily removed his cards from the desk and put them away. Another surge of students came into the classroom, pushing and shoving to get to their seats. Yami watched this absentmindedly, not really paying attention until he caught a glimpse of someone familiar. No, it can't be, can it? He thought as he twisted in his seat for a better view of the students coming in, there was only one way to find out. Silently, Yami pulled his cell phone out under the desk, found Yugi's number and pressed the 'call' button. Almost immediately, about five phones started ringing.

Yugi jumped as his phone started to ring, playing the start of something new loudly. Luckily he wasn't the only one who'd left his cell on. He looked down at the screen and gasped. Yami? He thought, but how?... then glancing up he saw Yami, sitting at the front and smiling in his direction. Before he had time to react, Ms. Ishtar slammed her fist against the desk.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones here Mr. Motou" she said in a mockingly sweet voice "so we shall get to know each other in detention" then taking the phone away she added "and welcome to Domino High". Ms. Ishtar then began to pace the room, confiscating many more phones including Mai's, Kaiba's and Yami's. When she reached the front again she placed the bucket of cell phones on her table "let us not make a habit of this people" she said "the holidays are over!, any questions!" Duke (who was sitting at the back) raised his hand "so...how were your holidays Ms. Ishtar?" he asked. Ms. Ishtar sighed and all the students turned to him and groaned "what?" he breathed, sounding annoyed. Then the bell rang, signalling the start of class and everyone began to leave.

Yugi and Yami met each other outside the classroom, both with a look of happiness and berwilderment.

"I don't..." Yami began "...believe it!" Yugi finished. Yami laughed "so how..." he started, Yugi smiled "Grandpa decided to transfer me here to Domino" he said. The two of them began to walk down the hallway, gaining a couple of stares as they passed. Yami felt fairly awkward "so...er, my friends know about the snowboarding but I haven't told them about the er..." he dropped his voice to a whisper "singing!" . Yugi gave him a confused look "why are you whispering?" he asked, then he smiled "oh...your friends can't exept who you are?". Yami sighed "no...it's just, well..." he struggled to find the right words " i'ts not what I do" he finished. As they turned the corner a bright poster came into view with the words 'school musical' printed across it. "And now you've met Ms. Ishtar, I bet you can't wait to sign up for that!" Yami said gesturing at the poster. Yugi giggled "I won't be signing up for anything just yet" he murmered "I just wanna get used to the school, before I think about joining any clubs!".

Mai walked up to the poster and scralled her name across it in big swirly letters, then noticing Yami and Yugi she said "oh, were you gonna sign up?" in a high-pitched voice "Kaiba and I have been in all the schools productions, so i'm sure we could find somthing for you!". Yugi blushed under the girls piercing gaze "no, i was just looking at all the bulletin boards" he mumbled, turning to leave he added "nice penmanship" and then walked away.

Yami, Joey and the rest of the team were in the empty hall, getting ready for duel monsters practice. Yami looked at Joey hesitantly "that musical thing..." he said "is it true you get extra credit?" Joey gave his friend a funny look "who cares!" he answered. Yami frowned "well it's always good to get extra credit" he explained, Joey sighed "the music in those shows isn't hip-hop or rock! it's just frightening!" he yelled. Yami searched his brain for an excuse that Joey would except "well...Mai's kinda cute" he lied. Again Joey gave him a funny look "yeah, so is a moutain lion!" he said sarcastically "but you don't pet it!" and with that he walked off. Yami let out a deep sigh, he might as well get practice over with. "ok duelists, pair up!" he shouted across the hall and everyone immediately got into two's. As they practiced thier game, the team began to break into a ryhthmic song:

"Coach said to fake right  
>And break left<br>Watch out for the pick  
>And keep an eye on defense<br>Gotta run the give and go  
>And take the ball to the hole<br>But don't be afraid  
>To shoot the outside "J"<p>

"Just keep ya head in the game  
>Just keep ya head in the game"<p>

"And don't be afraid  
>To shoot the outside "J"<br>Just keep ya head in the game"

"You gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"<p>

"Let's make sure  
>That we get the rebound<br>'Cause when we get it  
>Then the crowd will go wild<br>A second chance  
>Gotta grab it and go<br>Maybe this time  
>We'll hit the right notes"<p>

then realising what he just said, Yami corrected himself quickly.

"Wait a minute  
>It's not the time or place<br>Wait a minute  
>Get my head in the game<br>Wait a minute  
>Get my head in the game<br>Wait a minute  
>Wait a minute"<p>

"You gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"<p>

"You gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"<p>

Yami stopped suddenly and changed to a slightly different tune, singing:  
>"Why am I feeling so wrong<br>My head's in the game  
>But my heart's in the song<br>he makes this feel so right."

"Should I go for it?  
>Better shake this, yikes!" he flused under the stares his team were giving him, but continued:<p>

"I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"<p>

"I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"<p>

"I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game! Whooo!"<p>

and with that, the team filed out of the hall and began to head home. many (including Yami) awaited the next school day.

* * *

><p><strong> Snowy xx<strong>


	3. The Auditions

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:: As always kiddies, please remember that I OWN NOTHING. Seriously. Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids. High School Musical is copyrighted to Walt Disney Pictures. If I owned YGO then neither GX, 5D's nor Zexal would exist! If I owned HSM then I would give Kelsi more screen time! That is all. :) (think its safest to have that on every chap!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The auditions<span>

It was another dreary day in Ms. Ishtar's classroom. As the students took their allocated seats she began to make some announcements "May I once again remind you that I do not except the use of cell phones" the class groaned, but the teacher continued "and may I also remind you that today, the auditions for the twinkle town musical will be during free period!" this earned no major response, except from Mai who smiled and twisted in her seat to give a 'thumbs up' to Kaiba. Yami lost concentration as Ms. Ishtar continued to talk; instead he let his eyes roam around the room. His gaze stopped on Yugi, who was busily chatting to Rebecca, Yugi and Rebecca had become the best of friends and Yami rarely saw one without the other.

Sitting in the corner of the classroom, Yugi and Rebecca were playing twenty questions. "Ask me another!" Rebecca said excitedly, Yugi was about to open his mouth to speak when he felt eyes on the back of his head. Turning around he noticed that Yami was watching him and Rebecca with a humorous smile.A thought struck him and he turned back to Rebecca "question 7" he murmured slyly "what do you know about Yami?" Rebecca looked slightly stunned, then smiled "well I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that area!" she laughed. Just then the bell sounded and everyone was whisked off to their classes.

Yami had been struggling with himself all day and as free period began, he had made his decision: he was going to go and check out the auditions. As he was making his way down the hallway, he bumped into Tristan and Joey "so Yami…" Tristan called "me and Joey were gonna spend free period in the hall" then Joey took over "y' know to get some extra practice, wanna come?" he asked. Yami grimaced; he couldn't tell them where he was going! They'd laugh! "Err….. I've got some homework to catch up on" he lied. Both Joey and Tristan looked at each other "dude I'm not even behind on homework yet!" Joey exclaimed "yeah, and we've been behind on homework since preschool!" Tristan joked. Yami pulled a false smile; he had to get out of this! "Yeah, that's hilarious….I'll see you later" and with that he took off at top speed, down the stairs towards the theatre.

As Yami entered the theatre, he suddenly lost his nerve at the sight of all the other students. He crept silently to the side of the stage, hid behind a cleaners trolley and made sure that he could see the performers, but they couldn't see him! As the first singer rose to the stage, Yami was startled by a voice from behind him. To his great surprise, he turned round to find Yugi behind him "hi!" the smaller boy said timidly "er... why are you hiding behind a mop?" Yami followed Yugi's gaze and found that he had indeed been clutching a mop from the cleaning trolley. "Errr..." Yami stuttered, but Yugi just smiled "the duel monsters superstar is afraid?" he asked. "Not afraid!...just nervous!" Yami said indignantly "me too" Yugi said, sounding a tad disappointed.  
>As more and more people performed, it became obvious to Ms. Ishtar that Mai and Kaiba were bound to win. The performance she was watching was the last straw! Instead of singing this pair had decided to whisper, crawling around on the floor like turtles! As they finished they looked at her expectantly, but she gave them a morbid look "that was very disturbing!" she cried "go see a councillor!" and with that the strange pair left the stage gloomily. The teacher sighed, enough was enough "Mai and Kaiba!" she called to her star pupils "I think it's time you gave us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall!" At these words the two starlets rushed onto the stage. Ryou sat to one corner of the stage at the piano, he had composed the musical and the auditioning song and was supposed to play the melody. As Mai and Kaiba came onto the stage he asked "excuse me, what key?" but Kaiba just looked at him smugly "we had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement" he said scathingly. "Oh" was all Ryou could manage as two students rushed on set with a huge boom box. As he listened Ryou felt his heart sink, they had turned his slow ballad into an upbeat pop song! Bringing out two sparkly microphones, Mai and Kaiba began to sing:<p>

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
>You were always there beside me,<br>Thought I was alone with no one to hold  
>But you were always right beside me"<p>

"This feelings like no other  
>I want you to know<br>I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
>The way you do<br>I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you!  
>So lonely before I finally found<br>What I've been looking for"

"So good to be seen  
>So good to be heard<br>Don't have to say a word"

"For so long I was lost  
>So good to be found<br>I'm loving having you around"

"This feeling's like no other  
>I want you to know<br>I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
>The way you do<br>I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you!  
>So lonely before, I finally found<br>What I've been looking for"

"Do Doo Doo Do, Do Doo DooDoo, Do Do  
>Whoa-ah-ah-oh!"<p>

"Do Doo Doo Do, Do Doo DooDoo, Do Do  
>Whoa-ah-ah-oh!"<p>

Then the music stopped and they left the stage. "Any last minute sign ups!" Ms. Ishtar asked, then added quickly "no! Good, done!" before turning to leave. Yugi seized this moment and jumped out from behind his hiding place shouting "I'd like to audition Ms. Ishtar!". Yami groaned, what was Yugi doing! Nevertheless he stayed hidden. Ms. Ishtar turned on the spot and sighed "single auditions are long over Mr. Motou!" she said "and there are no other pairs". I must be mad, Yami thought as he too jumped out of the hiding spot "I'll sing with him" he mumbled casually. Ms. Ishtar laughed "we take these shows very seriously!" then turning once again to leave she added "free period is now over!" and left the pair behind.  
>Yami and Yugi were suddenly distracted by a loud CRASH! from behind them. Turning, they saw that Ryou had fallen over and dropped all his papers. They both rushed to help him, Yugi picked up his papers and Yami helped him up. "You wrote the entire play?" Yami asked, Ryou nodded tentively, "well thats really cool!" at this Ryou smiled and said "would you like to hear how the duet's s'posed to sound?" and rushed back to the piano. Before they knew it both Yami and Yugi were singing the same song, in a much slower tempo:<p>

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
>You were always there beside me,<br>Thought I was alone with no one to hold  
>But you were always right beside me"<p>

"This feelings like no other  
>I want you to know<br>I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
>The way you do<br>I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you!  
>So lonely before I finally found<br>What I've been looking for"

Then Ryou stopped playing and Ms. Istar came rushing in saying "Yugi, Yami you have a callback!". The two boys looked at each other blankly. "Ryou, give them the song from the second act " Ms. Ishtar told him, befor walking off with a smile. Everyone in the theatre was silent with shock and disbelief!

* * *

><p><strong> Yay for Ryou-kun making an appearance! Snowy xx<strong>


	4. Trouble In Paradise

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:: As always kiddies, please remember that I OWN NOTHING. Seriously. Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids. High School Musical is copyrighted to Walt Disney Pictures. If I owned YGO then neither GX, 5D's nor Zexal would exist! If I owned HSM then I would give Kelsi more screen time! That is all. :) (think its safest to have that on every chap!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Trouble in paradise<span>

All was quiet until the next morning. Then Mai walked into school. She checked out the sheet that Ms. Ishtar had posted, listing who was taking part in the second round of the auditions. What she saw made her scream "CALLBACK!" her voice echoed through the halls of Domino High. Kaiba rushed to her side and read aloud from the sheet "callbacks for the lead roles: Mai & Kaiba, Yugi & Yami!" he said. Mai was furious "is this some kind of joke?" she demanded "they didn't even audition." By this time a crowd of students had gathered. Yami's teammates Joey, Tristan and Duke were among the students staring at the list. When Joey saw Yami's name, an expression of utter horror crossed his face "what?" he yelled.

By lunchtime, the news that Yami and Yugi tried out for the musical had spread like wildfire across the school. As students entered the cafeteria, they took their usual seats. Each sat with their own kind. That was the way it was meant to be. Mai held court at the head of the drama kids table. Ryou sat at the far end, listening to every word, but keeping quiet as usual. "How dare they sign up!" Mai said "I've already picked the colours for my dressing room!" Then kaiba stood up "And they haven't even asked our permission to join the drama club!" he pointed out supportively. "Someone's gotta tell them the rules" Mai decided. Then as if waiting for a cue, Tristan began singing:

"You can bet there's nothing but net  
>when I am in the zone and on a roll,<br>but I got a confession my own secret obsession  
>and it's making me lose control!"<p>

"Everybody, gather round!" the others yelled, and Tristan began whispering. "Well if Yami can tell his secret, I can tell mine…" he began, taking a deep breath "I bake!" They all gasped "what?" Joey exclaimed, hoping he had misheard. "I bake…" Tristan repeated "someday I want to make the perfect creme brulee!" The crowd was outraged, urgently they sang:

"No, no, no  
>Stick to the stuff you know<br>If you wanna be cool  
>Follow one simple rule<br>Don't mess with the flow, no no  
>Stick to the status quo!"<p>

But he had started something! Over on another table Tea began singing too:

"Look at me  
>And what do you see?<br>Intelligence beyond compare  
>But inside I am stirring,<br>Something strange is occurring  
>It's a secret I need to share!"<p>

"Open up, dig way down deep" her friends told her, so she leaned closer and said "hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!" and she demonstrated her moves. They all looked worried "is that even legal?" one of them asked, Tea sighed "it's just dancing" she explained "Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework!" Her friends almost fainted! They sang out:

"No, no, no  
>Stick to the stuff you know<br>It is better by far  
>To keep things as they are<br>Don't mess with the flow, no no  
>Stick to the status quo!"<p>

the rebellion was growing! Soon even duke sang:

"Listen well I'm ready to tell  
>About a need that I cannot deny<br>Dude, there's no explanation  
>For this awesome sensation<br>But I'm ready to let it fly!"

"Speak your mind and you'll be heard" the group shouted. "Alright, if Yami wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!" he exclaimed loudly. The gang were amazed, but Tristan said "awesome!" then a confused look crossed his face "what is it?" he asked. Then once his friend pretended to play, he smiled "a saw!" he shouted. "No, dude, it's like a giant violin!" Duke explained. Everyone sang:

"No, no, no  
>Stick to the stuff you know<br>If you wanna be cool  
>Follow one simple rule<br>Don't mess with the flow, no no  
>Stick to the status quoooooooo!"<p>

Back over at the drama kids table, Mai and kaiba watched the scene. They both looked horrified. Mai sang:

"This is not what I want  
>This is not what I planned<br>And I just gotta say  
>I do not understand<br>Someting is really…"

"Something's not right!" Kaiba added. "…Really wrong!" she finished.

They both sang:

"And we gotta get things  
>Back where they belong!<br>We can do it!  
>We can do it!<br>We can do it!"

everyone whispered:  
>"Not another peep<br>No, not another word  
>No, not another sound<br>No…"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Mai screamed. Suddenly everybody shut up!

Then Yugi and Rebecca walked into the cafeteria and noticed all the attention. "Why is everybody staring at you?" Yugi asked "not me, you" Rebecca answered simply. Yugi gasped and immediately became worried "because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!" he rambled in one breath. Then the students in the cafeteria automatically burst out:

"Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
>Sick to the stuff you know<br>If you want to be cool  
>Follow one simple rule<br>Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
>Stick to the status quooooooooooooo!"<p>

"No, no, no  
>Stick to the stuff you know<br>It is better by far  
>To keep things as they are<br>Don't mess with the flow, no no  
>Stick to the status<br>stick to the status  
>Stick to the status quo!"<p>

At that Moment , Yami entered the cafeteria and noticed what was going on. Joey quickly intercepted him and dragged him to the safest place in the room: their usual table. Yami looked around and realised the cafeteria was buzzing with excitement "what's up?" he asked. "Oh lets see..." Joey said angrily "you missed practice yesterday to audition for some musical! And suddenly people are...confessing!" then he dragged Tristan over "Tristan is baking! creme brulee!". Yami frowned, trying to follow all this. This was a lot of confusing information so he siezed the easiest question "what's creme brulee?" he asked. Tristan stepped forwards, happy to talk about his secret passion "it's a pudding with a caramelised surface!" he explained. Joey rolled his eyes, this was getting out of control! "shut up, Tristan!" he yelled. Then he turned to Yami "do you see what's happening!" he shouted "our team is coming apart because of your singing thing!". He pointed dramatically to the kids at Mai's table "they've got you thinking about show tunes, when we have a tournament next week!" he yelled.

At this time, Ms. Ishtar walked into the cafeteria and noted the unusual sense of turmoil among the students. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" she demanded. Rebecca and Yugi were still trying to recover from the chaos that had erupted. "Is Mai really mad?" Yugi asked quietly, Rebecca nodded "no one has beaten her out for a musical, since kindergarten!" she explained. Yugi frowned, he looked seriously upset "i'm not trying to beat anyone out!" he protested "we weren't even auditioning. We were just singing!". Rebecca shook her head "you won't convince Mai of that" she warned. Yugi sighed deeply, "I told you, it just...happened" then he admitted the real truth "but...I liked it...A lot." Then the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Mai stalked out of the cafeteria, but not before leveling a death-ray look at Yugi.

The other card players were in the hall, warming up. Where was Yami? Something was going on with that boy, something wierd, something different. And it was getting in the way of the tournament! something had to be done, Joey decided.

The next day, Joey sat next to Yami in the library. Without even saying hello, Joey started with the first question on his mind " have you ever seen Michael Crawford no a cereal box?" Yami stared at him "who's Michael Crawford?" he asked. Joey smiled, "that's exactly my point!" he said "He was the Phantom of the Opera on broadway. My mum? She's seen that musical 27 times, and put his picture in the refridgerator!..." Yami didnt quite know where Joey was going with this, but listened "...not on it, in it!" Joey announced. He stood up and began pointing at Yami accusingly "play cards, you end up on a creal box" he stated "but sing, you end up in a fridge" Yami frowned trying to follow this logic, but Joey hadn't finished "how can you expect us to be focused on the game, if your off in leotards singing twinkle town!" Yami jumped "no one said anything about leotards!" he assured Joey, but he sounded worried "not yet my friend, you wait!" Joey shouted, then he crept away. Yami sat very still thinking about what his friend had said...

* * *

><p><strong> Psh! "Who's Micheal Crawford?" PLEASE, only the best damn Phantom there ever was! Snowy xx<strong>


	5. Break Up, Make Up

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:: As always kiddies, please remember that I OWN NOTHING. Seriously. Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids. High School Musical is copyrighted to Walt Disney Pictures. If I owned YGO then neither GX, 5D's nor Zexal would exist! If I owned HSM then I would give Kelsi more screen time! That is all. :) (think its safest to have that on every chap!) Thats getting boring to type...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Break up, Make up<span>

Joey scanned the hallway, his eyes desperately searching for his target. There she was! "Rebecca!" he called to the small girl. Rebecca looked startled, why was Joey calling her? "Beccs, we need to talk" Joey said as he came into step beside her. Hang on, Rebecca thought, Beccs! What kind of nickname was that? But before she could protest Joey pulled her into an empty classroom to talk to her. Kaiba watched this with a confused look, he pulled Mai over "look at that" he said pointing towards Joey and Rebecca. Mai gasped "oh my god!" and walked closer "they must be making sure Yami and Yugi beat us out!" she breathed. Then she turned away "Kaiba…" Kaiba came up behind her and listened "we need to save our show; they don't know the difference between a Tony award and Tony hawk!" she whispered urgently. Back in the empty classroom, Joey and Rebecca were still talking. "Are you sure that'll work?" Rebecca asked, Joey sighed "it's the only way to save Yami and Yugi from themselves!". Rebecca bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to do this! Yugi had been so happy since he began singing. No, it had to be stopped she decided, One way or another…

The next day, Rebecca got off the bus and began searching for Joey. She spotted him hiding around a corner and acting like an idiot. As Joey noticed Rebecca he stepped quickly over to her "all set?" he asked her. She handed him a speech she had written for him "yes Joey, we are go…" she muttered, then added sarcastically "…but we're not Charlie's Angels!". At this he smiled at her and breathed "I can dream, can't I?" before walking away.

ater that day, Yami got a huge surprise. As he came into the hall for practice he saw that all the other members of his team were huddled together, watching him. Then suddenly Joey came forward from the crowd and began talking, much like he was making a speech "Since when have duellists sang in musicals!" he demanded loudly. Yami rolled his eyes as Joey continued "…suddenly, this new kid shows up and you start singing!" Yami had to draw the line there! "That kid, is called Yugi!..." he yelled "…and he's very nice!" Joey was getting angry now "making you go mad doesn't make him very nice! Not to us!" he shouted, gesturing towards the other members of the team. Yami was seriously hot-tempered now, but he had to say something to get them off his case "look guys, I'm not mad! And if you don't understand that I'll put 100 of my guts into the game, then you don't know me!" he explained. Joey cut in "…but, that boy!" he began "look, Yugi is not a problem ok..." Yami screamed, why couldn't they leave him alone? "…He means nothing to me, he's just some silly boy!". Joey smiled to himself; Yami was saying exactly the right things- the plan was working.

Unbeknownst to poor Yami, a certain Amethyst eyed teen had been outside the entire time. Yugi was standing in hall listening to every word, silent tears fell down his cheeks as he heard what Yami had said. As he walked off he began singing a sad song:

"It's funny when you find yourself  
>Looking from the outside<br>I'm standing here but all I want  
>Is to be over there!"<p>

"Why did I let myself believe  
>Miracles could happen<br>Cause now I have to pretend  
>That I don't really care"<p>

"I thought you were my fairytale  
>A dream when I'm not sleeping<br>A wish upon a star  
>That's coming true<br>But everybody else could tell  
>That I confused my feelings with the truth<br>When there was me and you"

"I swore I knew the melody  
>That I heard you singing<br>And when you smiled  
>You made me feel<br>Like I could sing along  
>But then you went and changed the words<br>Now my heart is empty  
>I'm only left with used-to-be's<br>Once upon a song"

"Now I know you're not a fairytale  
>And dreams were meant for sleeping<br>And wishes on a star  
>Just don't come true<br>Cause now even I can tell  
>That I confused my feelings with the truth<br>Cause I liked the view  
>When there was me and you"<p>

"I can't believe that  
>I could be so blind<br>It's like you were floating  
>While I was falling<br>And I didn't mind"

"Cause I liked the view  
>Oooh, ohooh<br>Thought you felt it too  
>When there was me and you…"<p>

Further on in the day, Yami met Yugi at the lockers "so, Yugi…" Yami began, Yugi sighed "I don't wanna do the callbacks either, and I mean who are we trying to kid?" then he handed Yami the song lyrics back, and walked away. Yami stared down at the paper in his hand "Yugi?" he whispered, but the smaller boy was nowhere in sight.

That night, Yami plucked up the courage to go to Yugi's house. After he rang the doorbell, a short old man opened the door. "Hi! Grandpa Motou, I'm Yami…" he began. The old man smiled "ah, Yami" but glancing behind him he saw Yugi shaking his head "err; I'm sorry Yugi's busy with homework" Grandpa lied. Yami sighed deeply "I made a mistake, ok, could you tell him that?" he asked. Grandpa's smile widened "of course I will" he replied simply, before closing the door. As Yami walked back down the path, he saw one of the upstairs lights go on, smiling he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Yugi's number.

Yugi jumped as his cell phone began to ring, then seeing who was calling he hesitated before answering. As soon as he hit the button, a familiar voice immediately started to talk "look, I'm sorry and I made a mistake! I said some stuff to get the team off my case, but I didn't mean anything I said!" Yami blurted out in one breath. Yugi didn't answer immediately and Yami began to worry, then slowly a cute voice said "everything was a mistake, we should never have begun singing! You said yourself, the whole schools mad about it". "Well you have to ignore them and make up your mind…" Yami took a deep breath and finished "…because I brought you something" Yugi was confused "what do you mean?" he asked enquiringly "turn around" was the simple response. Turning around slowly, Yugi was amazed to see Yami standing on the balcony out side his window! Walking over, he gradually opened the double doors and Yami began singing:

"This could be the start of something new  
>it feels so right to be here with you, oh<br>and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart  
>the start of something new…"<p>

Yami smiled weakly and held up the song lyrics Yugi had thrown at him earlier. "Please Yugi, it's a duet" he whispered, Yugi smiled and threw his arms around the taller boy, everything was going to be ok…

* * *

><p><strong> If only all breakups were resolved in a day, right? *sigh* Snowy xx<strong>


	6. The Final Callback

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:: ... I think you rather get the point by now, huh?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The final callback<span>

As Yugi and Yami came into school the next day, they saw Ryou standing in front of a notice board looking sad (sadder than usual). He was gazing up a yellow poster, sighing quietly. "Hey Ryou, what's wrong?" Yugi asked as he came up behind him, then he fell silent as he too saw the notice "the callbacks have been moved!" he said outraged. Yami came up behind the two of them "that's the same time as the tournament!" he yelled, appalled. At that moment Joey and Rebecca joined the crowd now gathering around the poster "it must have been Ishtar!" Joey accused, now getting angry. Ryou shook his head "No, this was the work of two rats" he whispered "neither of them named Ishtar" at this Rebecca gasped "Mai and Kaiba!". Everyone areed, it was no doubt Mai and Kaiba's work! "Wait till you see what I'm going to do!" Joey yelled "nothing, we're not doing anything to them" Rebecca said calmly "I have an idea!" and she explained her plan in hushed whispers.

CALLBACK TIME  
>TOURNAMENT TIME<br>HELP!

Yes, this was all going on at once! Mai and Kaiba walked into the theatre triumphantly and Yami and the team walked into the hall for the tournament to begin. Yugi and Rebecca sat in the audience in the hall, Rebecca with a computer on her lap.  
>Back in the theatre, Ms Ishtar called the names of the performers one by one, until she eventually called for Mai and Kaiba's performance. Mai smiled and rushed to the stage wearing a blue dress and Kaiba followed her. Ryou watched them absent-mindedly "hurry up guys!" he muttered to himself as the pair began to sing to a Spanish-like tune:<p>

"I believe in dreaming  
>Shooting for the stars<br>Baby to be number one  
>You've got to raise the bar!"<p>

"Kicking and a scratching  
>Grinding out my best<br>Anything it takes  
>To climb the ladder of success!"<p>

"Work our tails off every day  
>Got to bump the competition<br>Blow them all away"

"Yeah we're going to  
>Bop, bop, bop<br>Bop to the top  
>Slip and slide and ride that rhythm"<p>

"Jump and hop, hop 'til we drop  
>And start again<br>Zip zap zop  
>Pop like a mop<br>Scoot around the corner!"

"Move it to the groove  
>'Till the music stops<br>Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
>Don't ever stop<br>Bop to the top"

"Gimmie, gimmie  
>Shimmy shimmy"<p>

"Shake some booty and turn around  
>Flash a smile in their direction<br>Show some muscle  
>Do the hustle"<p>

"Yeah we're going to bop, bop, bop  
>Bop to the top<br>Wipe away your inhibitions!  
>Stump, stump, stump do the rump<br>And strut your stuff"

"Bop, bop, bop  
>Straight to the top<br>Going for the glory  
>We'll keep stepping up<br>And we just won't stop  
>'Till we reach the top<br>Bop to the top!"

The Drama club cheered as they got off stage, "thank you! Now, Yugi and Yami?" Ms. Ishtar said, but she got no response "They'll be here!" Ryou promised her, but Ms. Ishtar shook her head. Ryou looked at her sadly and ran behind stage.

Meanwhile back in the hall, mayhem had started! After Rebecca had pressed a few random keys on her computer, the lights were flashing mentally and they were plunged into darkness! "For safety reasons, we need to make an orderly exit!" called a voice over the intercom. Joey looked at Yami "go!" he whispered, and with that Yami fetched Yugi from the audience and took off at top speed towards the theatre.

Ms. Ishtar was just about to call up the next act, when Yami and Yugi rushed in screaming "we're here! We can sing!". She shook her head and sighed "it's too late and we haven't got a pianist" she told them "we'll sing without music!" Yami exclaimed. Just at that minute, Ryou rushed back in "no you wont!" he said walking towards the teacher "pianist here Ms. Ishtar". Mai stepped in "you do not want to do that" she hissed threateningly, Ryou however wasn't scared and said "oh yes, I really do!" triumphantly. Ms. Ishtar looked pleased "now that's showbiz!" she cried. Before Mai could say anything, Ryou began playing the piano as if nothing had happened. The entire student body had entered the theatre! Joey and Rebecca had led them in from the darkened hall. Yugi's voice caught in his throat as he noticed how many people had come, Yami had noticed his distress "hey, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. The smaller boy sighed "I can't do it, not with everyone staring at me!" he said weakly, but Yami smiled encouragingly "just look at me…" he whispered "right at me, like the first time we sang together!" and with that they began to sing:

"We're soaring  
>flying,<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying  
>So we're breaking free"<p>

"You know the world can see us  
>In a way that's different than who we are<br>Creating space between us  
>'Till we're separate hearts"<p>

"But your faith it gives me strength  
>Strength to believe…"<p>

"We're breaking free  
>We're soaring<br>Flying  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach  
>If we're trying<br>Yeah, we're breaking free  
>Oh, we're breaking free"<p>

"Can you feel it building  
>Like a wave the ocean just can't control<br>Connected by a feeling  
>Ohhhh, in our very souls"<p>

"Rising 'til it lifts us up  
>So every one can see…"<p>

"We're breaking free  
>We're soaring<br>Flying  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach  
>If we're trying<br>Yeah we're breaking free!"

"Ohhhh running  
>Climbing<br>To get to that place  
>To be all that we can be<br>Now's the time  
>So we're breaking free<br>We're breaking free  
>Ohhhh, yeah"<p>

"More than hope  
>More than faith<br>This is true  
>This is fate!<br>And together  
>We see it coming…"<p>

"More than you  
>More than me<br>Not a want, but a need!  
>Both of us breaking' free"<p>

"Soaring  
>Flying<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying  
>Yeah we're breaking free<br>Breaking free"

"Were running  
>Ohhhh, climbing<br>To get to the place  
>To be all that we can be<br>Now's the time  
>Now's the time<br>So we're breaking free  
>Ohhhh, we're breaking free<br>Ohhhh"

"You know the world can see us  
>In a way that's different than who we are…"<p>

The whole school erupted into applause and cheering, Both Yami and Yugi had tears of happiness in their eyes and Ryou smiled joyfully. They'd done it!...

* * *

><p><strong> A warning that the next chapter isnt really a chapter... meep! Snowy xx<strong>


	7. Together A Happy Ending

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:: Yes we get that i own nothing, now just read the chapter! please and thankyou!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This isn't really a chapter; it's just the ending song! <span>Chapter 7: Together<span>

Everything really had turned out perfect! Yami had one the tournament and they'd won the leading roles for the musical! Looking back, Yugi couldn't have imagined a better ending! After the chaos of the tournament final, everyone gathered together and sang happily:

"Together, together, together everyone  
>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<br>Together, were there for each other every time  
>Together together come on lets do this right"<p>

"Here and now its time for celebration  
>I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)<br>That all our dreams have no limitations  
>That's what it's all about (yeah yeah)"<p>

"Everyone is special in their own way  
>We make each other strong (we make each other strong)<br>Were not the same  
>Were different in a good way<br>Together's where we belong"

"We're all in this together  
>Once we know<br>That we are  
>We're all stars<br>And we see that  
>We're all in this together<br>And it shows  
>When we stand<br>Hand in hand  
>Make our dreams come true"<p>

"Together, together, together everyone  
>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<br>Together, were there for each other every time  
>Together together come on lets do this right"<p>

"We're all here  
>And speaking out with one voice<br>We're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
>The party's on now everybody make some noise<br>Come on scream and shout!"

"We've arrived because we stuck together  
>Champions one and all"<p>

"We're all in this together  
>Once we know<br>That we are  
>We're all stars<br>And we see that  
>We're all in this together<br>And it shows  
>When we stand<br>Hand in hand  
>Make our dreams come"<p>

"We're all in this together  
>When we reach<br>We can fly  
>Know inside<br>We can make it  
>We're all in this together<br>Once we see  
>There's a chance<br>That we have  
>And we take it"<p>

"Wild cats sing along  
>Yeah, you really got it going' on<br>Wild cats in the house  
>Everybody say it now<br>Wild cats everywhere  
>Wave your hands up in the air<br>That's the way we do it  
>Let's get to it<br>Time to show the world"

"We're all in this together  
>Once we know<br>That we are  
>We're all stars<br>And we see that  
>We're all in this together<br>And it shows  
>When we stand<br>Hand in hand  
>Make our dreams come true"<p>

"We're all in this together  
>When we reach<br>We can fly  
>Know inside<br>We can make it  
>We're all in this together<br>Once we see  
>There's a chance<br>That we have  
>And we take it"<p>

"Wild cats everywhere  
>Wave your hands up in the air<br>That's the way we do it  
>Let's get to it<br>Come on everyone!"

And with that, it truly was a happy ending!

* * *

><p><strong> DUN DUN DUN! que the ending credits! So aside from the bad writing and alltogether cheesiness of this story, I find that its actually quite cute. Am i right? Hmm... maybe its just me? ANYWAY! Ive been thinking, should i ever do a Domino School Musical 2 and 3? <strong>

**Snowy xx**


End file.
